


Ardour

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mostly silly Johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>using a word each day as prompt from a writing website, as inspiration for wee fics about the boys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardour

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ardour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714500) by [Lydia_Bennet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Bennet/pseuds/Lydia_Bennet)



> Ardour:  
> noun  
> ahr-der  
> great warmth of feeling; fervor; passion

"I need a six letter word for 'great warmth of feeling' starts with an 'a'."

Without looking up from the interesting blob on the slide on his microscope, Sherlock mutters "ardour," under his breath.

"What?"

"A-r-d-o-u-r, John, noun, from Middle English, from about 1350-1400..." He leaves the kitchen table and makes his way to John's chair, removes the newspaper, and finds a way to straddle his flatmate in the leather chair. "As in: 'He found himself distracted from his work as his blogger gazed at him with ardour in his eyes.' "

"Hmmmm, what ardourous activities do you have in mind?"

"We could make do here," he murmurs, as he slowly unwraps John from his robe, gently kissing his way down from his lips to his navel. "Or...we could..."

"...take. it. to. the. bedroom?" his blogger manages between sighs. 

"Mmmmmm, yes, that is always an option..."

"...but your work?..."

"I think it can wait, don't you?"


End file.
